


Resistance Is Futile

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M, Multiple Pairings, Smut, ij porn battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sena gets around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance Is Futile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for IJ's Porn Battle, to the prompt "Eyeshield 21, (everyone/anyone)?/Sena, uke, 'You're just too cute to resist, kid.'" Um. Smut comma lots of it.

**Resistance Is Futile**

This was not supposed to have fucking happened. The fact that it was--and that it _kept on_ fucking happening--was confusing the ever-living fuck out of Youichi.

For instance, this: Sena pressed up against the wall, flushed pink and panting, with one of Youichi's thighs pressed tight between his own. Youichi had _meant_ to be terrorizing the fucking chibi into running faster in the second half of the game. Instead, here he was, sexing the kid up instead.

He had to stop fucking doing this shit, even if the kid _was_ cute like a basketful of goddamned _puppies_.

And he would, too. Right after he managed to get his hands inside Sena's pants. Yeah.

\---

It was the eyes, Kazuki decided. They were too damn big to begin with, and when Sena paired them up with that thing he did where he nibbled on his lip, the total effect was a fucking killer.

And that was what he was going to keep telling himself. Especially when he never quite knew how it was that Sena managed to corner him like this.

Sena made a sound around Kazuki's cock, sexy and wanting, and it shouldn't have been _legal_ for him to look that sexy _and_ that adorable at the same time, with those big eyes gone hazy, and his lips red and wet around the stretch of the cock in his mouth...

Kazuki groaned and threaded his fingers through Sena's hair, and gave up on thinking for the time being.

\---

Sena was really too cute for words, Riku decided, and curled his fingers around Sena's cock and stroked harder. He ran admiring eyes over the way Sena had spread himself out, lean against the sheets, still built like a runner, even after all his training. Cute and sexy as hell, he decided, especially with the sounds he made as Riku ran his thumb over the head of Sena's cock, and the way his hips lifted into Riku's hand.

He could get used to extra training sessions that ended up like this.

\---

Gen took one look at the way the kid was sidling over to him and shook his head. "_No_," he said, firmly.

Sena blinked at him, eyes huge. "What, senpai?"

The innocent act didn't fool him for one second. Gen snorted. "No, not interested, sorry. Straight." Although, if he'd been the least bit inclined in that direction...

Sena's blush made him want to reconsider, however briefly. "I, um. Oh."

"Yeah, yeah." Gen waved him off. "Go molest Hiruma some more. It does him good to be confused. Keeps him humble."

He'd have sworn that the kid was suppressing a grin as he ducked his head and murmured, "Yes, senpai."

Gen watched him go, considering.

It was a damn good thing Shin was going to be back from that training camp at the end of the week. Gen was seriously starting to rethink his spot on the Kinsey scale.

\---

"Ah... ah, _yes_." Sena's head was thrown back, so Seijuurou took the opportunity to taste his throat, hips driving deeper into Sena. "Oh, _yes_, please..."

Seijuurou readjusted his grip on Sena's hips, lifting them higher, and obliged, fucking Sena deep and slow and hard, groaning at the tight grip and flex of Sena's body around him. Sena cried out, arching, as he came. Seijuurou groaned with the way Sena's body wrung even tighter around his, hips surging against him, faster and harder, until pleasure burned through him.

After, when Sena was curled up against him, looking drowsy and sated, conscientiousness prompted Seijuurou to ask, "So, what did you do while I was gone?"

Sena's smile up at him was slow and bright. "Well," he said, and told Seijuurou all about it. By the time he was done, both of them were hard again.

Really, Seijuurou decided, sliding a hand up the inside of Sena's thigh, they needed to send him to training camps more often. Sena's reaction to him being gone was too endearing for words.

**end**


End file.
